heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomboys/Gallery
Gallery Images Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Tinker Bell Official Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Peter Pan and Disney Fairies) Princess Merida.jpg|Princess Merida Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz Shank.png|Shank Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty 250px-Aja1.png|Aja Leith Batgirl_tnba.jpg|Batgirl Alex_(Totally_Spies!).jpg|Alexandra Casoy Betty_Barrett.png|Betty Barrett Char_25167.jpg|Blaze Summers Cera.png|Cera Scootaloo ID S6E4.png|Scootaloo FANMADE Applejack vector by Qsteel.png|Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Luna_Guitar.png|Luna Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lana.png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) The_Loud_House_Lynn_Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Buttercup2.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Melody clip.png|Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Angel_(Disney).png|Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Gosalyn.png|Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard Sailor Jupiter.png|Sailor Jupiter 180px-PennyStanding.jpg|Penny Gadget Tip_Tucci.png|Tip Tucci Jessie_Toy_Story_3.png|Jessie (Toy Story) Anastasia_(Don_Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov Fiona_Shrek_Forever_After.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek) SuperMarioParty_Daisy.png|Princess Daisy (Super Mario) Sora_Takenouchi_promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) File:Connie_(Steven_Universe_The_Movie).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Princess_Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Aladdin) Videl_School.png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Z) Androide18_Trans.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) Dragon_ball_gt_pan_v_10_by_krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball GT) Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) Rita_Malone.jpg|Rita Malone (Flushed Away) Sandy_Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Picture_of_Pidge_in_Paladin's_Uniform.png|Katie "Pidge" Holt (Voltron) May_Anime_Artwork.png|May (Pokémon) Sashi_Kobayashi.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) Velma_Dinkley.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) Sun_Shangxiang_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors) Harley Quinn.png|Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls). Penny_Forrester.png|Penny Forrester 3357B2E1-FF1A-4702-8DF9-0C8CA28B77FC.jpeg|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) Asuka Kazama - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken) 437CEC15-FD23-4830-9276-98BEBA02B120.png|Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting/King of Fighters) DOA5_Ayane_Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) 1E7EEEC6-0802-4639-99A4-0E5E348C22F8.jpeg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) Maria_Amino.jpg|Maria Amino Cindy_Vortex_02.png|Cindy Vortex Tigress_icon_sfx.png|Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Ginger.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Tumblr_n8qlgd1BvV1ry7whco1_1280.png|Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) Tiff.jpg|Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Tempest Shadow profile.png|Tempest Shadow sunset_shimmer_by_ezidze-d84rgcn.png|Sunset Shimmer TMNT_2012_April_O'_Neil.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Recess) Render-_Sam_1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) 027400CF-2BA1-4099-985D-5C7BFCFDAF6C.png|Miyumi (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) Lexi Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Tori_Hanson.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers) Jennifer_Scotts.jpg|Jen Scotts (Power Rangers) Cassie.png|Cassie Chan (Power Rangers) Kelsey_profile.jpg|Kelsey Winslow (Power Rangers) Kira_Ford.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers) 30wsakh.jpg|Vida Rocca (Power Rangers) Ronny.png|Ronny Robinson (Power Rangers) Summer.jpg|Summer Landsdowne (Power Rangers) Gia_Moran.jpg|Gia Moran (Power Rangers) Trini5.jpg|Trini Kwan (Power Rangers) Yumi.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Maggie's_buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Shelbyhenshin.png|Shelby Watkins (Power Rangers) PRLG-Maya.jpg|Maya (Power Rangers) PRZ-Magazine-UK-Character_-_Tanya_the_Yellow_Ranger_-_1997.jpg|Tanya Sloan (Power Rangers) 649full-aisha-campbell.jpg|Aisha Campbell (Power Rangers) SarahPinkRanger.jpg|Sarah Thompson (Power Rangers) Lily_Chilman_01.jpg|Lily Chilman (Power Rangers) Taylor_.jpg|Taylor Earhardt (Power Rangers) LaurenShiba.jpg|Lauren Shiba (Power Rangers) 13_S.P.D._~_Z_Delgado_01.jpg|Elizabeth Delgado (Power Rangers) Ashi's New Look.png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Tg-sarah-film-019.jpg|Sarah Connor (Terminator) Rey-0.jpg|Rey (Star Wars) Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle Mavis.jpg|Mavis Dracula Kittykatswell-character-web-desktop.png|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) Judy Hopps Zootopia .png|Judy Hopps (Disney's Zootopia) 2F8B8AD7-4B3E-4A8A-A826-ADD3CFA1E894.jpeg|Shantae Carmelita_Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) Cha_emi_img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) Reiko_Hinomoto.png|Reiko Hinomoto (Rumble Rose) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends) Kim Possible Navigation.png|Kim Possible FionnaAT.png|Fionna (Adventure Time) Vambre.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) Keira_Hagai_promo_render_from_The_Precursor_Legacy.png|Keira Hagai (Jak & Daxter) File:Trish jojoeoh.png|Trish Una (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jolyne_ASB.jpg|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Pastelcolor02.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee) File:Enid.png|Enid (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) File:Kelsey.png|Kelsey Pokoly (Craig of the Creek) 0EF607A5-AACC-4DBB-B6D3-6D7D97D76E08.png|Barbara (Rayman) Wendy_Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Julia Chang - CG Art Image - Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion.png|Julia Chang (Tekken) Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-TRN259)_001.png|Rogue (X-Men) File:Dani-dani-phantom-4011395-320-240.jpg|Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Bessie Salute.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Frida_Suárez.jpg|Frida Suárez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) File:Way.jpg|Maurecia (Wayside) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Tomomanga.jpg|Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Natalie_Ape_Escape_Million_Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape) Tuesday_X.png|Tuesday X (The X's) Jenny_wiki_icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) 711397d8608ee4438f4ab95827621e3d.jpg|Macy Halbert (Nexo Knight) Fio-ms6.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug) Yoko.Littner.330407.jpg|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) Numbuh_5.jpg|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) 2yearNamiInfobox.png|Nami (One Piece) Natsup.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Coco_Bandicoot_(N._Sane_Trilogy).png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Shareena.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden II) Yuffie-FFVIIArt.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Xiaoqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors) Yaya_full_body_BoBoiBoy_Galaxy.png|Yaya (BoBoiBoy) Ying_full_body_BoBoiBoy_Galaxy.png|Ying (BoBoiBoy) Alicia.jpg|Alicia (Agent Ali) Gwen_Tennyson.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) MiraNovaProfile.png|Mira Nova Raven_render.png|Raven (Teen Titans) Smolder_vector.png|Smolder Claire_Nuñez.png|Claire Nuñez Race_to_the_Edge_Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson File:Claire1.jpg|Claire Standish (The Breakfast Club) File:Britney3.png|Brittney (Totally Spies!) File:P8192215_n554035_cc_v3_aa.jpg|Kitty Ko (Sidekick) Dolly_looking_101_dalmatian_street.png|Dolly (101 Dalmatian Street) Eliza_Winking.png|Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Naomi_promo.png|Naomi Turner Felicie_Milliner.png|Félicie Milliner Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape) Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li Amy-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Amy Rose Screenshot_2016-05-27-16-00-13.png|Ash (Sing) Musa Winx Club.png|Musa (Winx Club) Tecna.png|Tecna (Winx Club) Aisha.jpg|Aisha (Winx Club) Jo_Robertson.png|Jo Robertson (Spike Team) Yu_Hazuki.png|Yu Hazuki Nami Hayase.jpg|Nami Hayale File:Caulifla_full_body.png|Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) Will_WITCH.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) Erza_Anime_S2.png|Erza Scarlett Rcg_misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) ZX_Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Eep_Crood.png|Eep Crood For_Happy_Smile_Flaky_Z.png|Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) Black_Widow_AIW.jpg|Black Widow (Marvel) Peaches.png|Peaches Kendall infobox.png|Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) SWResistance-TorraDoza.jpg|Torra Doza (Star Wars Resistance) Fp-carol.png|Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) Y_Sinon's_GGO_design_for_Code_Register.jpg|Sinon/Shino Asada (Sword Art Online) YUNAIMG1.png|Yuna Kamihara Kneesaa.jpeg|Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (Star Wars: Ewoks) Kamala Khan Marvel Rising.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn) Supergirl-3458.jpeg|Supergirl 4154965-spidergwen--2387b.jpeg|Spider-Gwen Azul 1.jpeg|Azul (Combo Ninos) Anemon.png|Anemon (Klonoa series) Cylindria.jpeg|Cylindria (Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures) Suna Light.png|Suna Light (Mega Man: Fully Charge) Netflix Andromeda Shun.jpeg|Andromeda Shun (Netfilx's Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac) AE3803 Red Blood Cell.png|AE3803 (Cells at Works!) Yona.png|Yona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) NyamiPeace.png|Nyami (Pop'n Music series) KylieGriffin06.jpeg|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Xingcai Artwork (DW9).png|Empress Zhang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors) Lu Lingqi Artwork (DW9).png|Lu Lingqi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors) Hungary.png|Hungary (Hetalia) Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn).jpeg|Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn) Spitfire.gif|Megan "Spitfire" Fassler (NASCAR Racers) Kyoka_Jiro_Full_Body_Hero_Costume.png|Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia) Neptune_V2.png|Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) RB1_IF_fullbody (1).png|IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia) UzumePortrait.png|Uzume Tennouboshi/Orange Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Anne Boonchuy.png|Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) Alyx_Vance.png|Alyx Vance (Half-Life series) Umaru Doma outdoor and indoor.png|Umaru Doma (Himouto! Umaru-Chan) kirie.,.jpg|Kirie Motoba (Himouto! Umaru-Chan) Taki Tamurai.jpeg|Taki Tamurai (The Karate Kid cartoon) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko "Maruko" Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Hayley_-Smith-_Fischer.jpg|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) MML3-Aero.jpeg|Aero (Mega Man Legends series) Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) QuakeWoman34.jpeg|Quake Woman (Mega Man (Archie Comics series)) RivalSchoolsHinata.png|Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools series) MaximoZinTink&Crank.png|Trinker (Ghosts 'n Goblins) Naotora Ii - DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors series) Ashe (MMZX Advent).jpeg|Ashe (Mega Man ZX Advent) Mayl Sakurai.jpeg|Mayl Sakurai (Mega Man Battle Network series) SoniaStrummRender.png|Sonia Strumm (Mega Man Star Force series) Rebecca Chambers REM3D.png|Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil series) Lacey shadows by redsam121-da0zjuj.png|Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers) Arale Norimaki Render.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) Akane Kimidori (1981 anime).jpeg|Akane Kimidori (Dr. Slump) Natty Gann.jpg|Natty Gann Patrice.png|Patrice Blazing (Plants vs. Zombies comics) Kasumi (Panzer Bandit).jpeg|Kasumi (Panzer Bandit) Honoka (The Third).jpeg|Honoka (The Third) Satsuki Kusakabe.png|Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) San (Princess Mononoke).jpeg|San (Princess Mononoke) MMXCM Nana.jpeg|Nana (Mega Man X series) Kei (Akira).jpeg|Kei (Akira) Kazooie.png|Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) File:Violet_Hart.PNG.png|Violet Hart (Bless the Harts) Jade bge.jpeg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) FFXIII-Lightning CG.png|Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) KH-Aqua.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) Polly_Esther.png|Pururun/Polly Esther (Kyatto Ninden Teyandee/Samurai Pizza Cats) Wy.png|Wy (Hetalia) Tracy Milbanks.jpeg|Tracy Milbanks (James Bond Jr.) Stacey bonner.jpeg|Stacey Bonner (Stargate Infinity) Bumblebee.png|Bumblebee (DC universe) Category:Galleries